The best decision ever
by Spektor vox
Summary: what happens after the generator Rex series? heartwaring monents, unexpected trouble and the best decisions ever of course! i know m y summary sucks but basically this will include a bit of HOLIX and i'll pair Rex with whoever you guys vote for :D *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Six walked into providence calmly like a man on a mission

Which wasn't a very accurate saying because he was no longer an agent at providence.

The still green suited man made his way calmly to the bedroom of a boy he had spent the last six years raising.

After the incident with black knight the teenagers workload had been cut significantly leaving him to deal with only the rare E.V.O who still managed to keep their mutations.

"Finally" Caesar sighed as six came up the the room "he's been staring at the clock waiting for you to arrive"

Six raised an eyebrow and entered the room to see the teenager doing just that

"Come on" Rex said watching as the clock hand slowly came up to the 12

"Seriously?" six questioned in monotone

Not that he didn't find it cute and a little bit heart-warming that the teenager would do something so childish but it did look quite...obsessive in a way.

Rex jumped and gave a shill cry before looking up at his mentor

"your...here?" he questioned

"yea" six nodded slowly "holiday prompted me to get the paperwork done faster so we're in the clear"

"Really?" Rex questioned

"Really, tell the monkey to grab his stuff so we can go already" the ex-mercenary said

Then Rex gave a really wide smile

The first time six had seen that smile was when he praised the teenager for the first time

"Are you just going to sit there or—"

"Bobo grab your stuff or we'll leave without you!" Rex exclaimed getting up and heaving a suitcase behind him

"I'm coming" the monkey said from across the room picking up his own suitcase before sighing "I'm gonna miss it here...all the shmucks I could scam..."

Six shook his head disapprovingly before turning to leave

"Make sure you call me Hermano" Caesar said as Rex excitedly trailed after the green ninja.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Six took out his key and opened the front door to their new house

Holiday had wanted it to be extra special and had spent ages trying to find the right place for them to live which resulted in a quite beautifully styled art deco home with 7 rooms (2 of which would turn into studies) a large living room and very elegant looking kitchen (which was soon to be destroyed by her) and a swimming pool at Rex's request

"Oh boy!" Rex exclaimed excitedly "this place is awesome!"

"Tell me about it" Bobo smiled "how'd you pay for all of this?" he asked

"With blood money" six deadpanned which wiped the smile off of Rex's face

"Providence was a job Rex" holiday said from the kitchen where she was stocking up food "we got paid to work and we've got new jobs now"

"Six got a new job?" Rex said incredulously "where?"

"He..." holiday paused and stared at him

"I got offered a place in a top secret government branch or something," six said dismissively

"yea, that" holiday said "there were guys in black suits which came over and went as far as trying to _drink_ my tea just so that they could get on six's good side and ask him to join"

"Wow, that sounds dangerous" Rex frowned "were they ok?"

"Yea six stopped them just before they could down it" holiday smiled happily "oh, I almost forgot, congratulations"

Rex then gave another one of those smiles before going over to hug holiday

It was a truly beautiful moment...too bad six felt the inclination to ruin it

"Have you seen your room?" six asked the teenager who immediately pulled away from doctor holiday

"Where is it?" Rex asked excitedly

"Third along the upstairs corridor" six stated

Rex then practically bolted upstairs causing the green suited ninja to follow with his luggage

"It's...white" Rex said as six entered his room

"It is" six deadpanned looking around the room "we didn't want to have it painted without your input so don't even think about complaining"

Rex then gave another one of those smiles

"Can you stop that?" six asked

"What?"

"That look, it's getting annoying"

"What look?" Rex questioned causing the ninja to sigh

"never mind, just. Bedtimes' 11 on a school night, no throwing house parties if I and holiday just happen to be out of town and don't get into too much trouble," six said before ruffling Rex's hair and leaving

It was a small gesture but the teenager certainly got the meaning of it because a second later-as six was exiting the room- he whispered the words:

"Thanks dad"

Six smiled to himself

Yea, this was the best decision he had ever made.

* * *

**I totally plan on continuing this, I was going to write regular chronicles but this looks like it's goin to be more fun**

**If I get enough reviews I'll stick to it **

**But I must warn you all that right now my updating schedules been REALLY hectic and I haven't been able to update everything like how I wanted**

**Panda. Out**

**ヽ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	2. Chapter 2

Noah huffed as he hiked up the stairs

He was so close...

So close.

Finally he placed his hand on something

It was a fence post

"Ha!" the teenager exclaimed "suck on that stairs!"

"Seriously dude, it's like 8 in the morning and holiday gets really cranky if something other than six or her alarm clock wakes her up" Rex said looking out of his window

"Dude why the fuck are there so many stairs to get up to your house?!" Noah exploded "I mean _seriously_ you should get an elevator or something"

"I told you to follow the map and take the front entrance instead of the back one or you'd regret it" Rex said simply "the front one connects to the street and isn't that hard to get to but you decided to hike all the way up the property just to get here"

"Dude why did they buy so much land?" Noah asked "I swear to god nobody needs this much land just to live on"

Rex shrugged

"Just give me a minute and I'll buzz you in ok?" he said

Noah sighed and waited until the back door buzzed and he was let in

"Dude, finally" he breathed heading for Rex's couch

He had heard from his best friend that this place was awesome but this was _ridiculous_

"So we going to school or what?" Rex asked as he went to grab his lunchbox off the counter

"First, I just hiked up a hill alright? So give me a minute. Second, if holiday made that lunchbox..."

"Six made it" Rex said "and he's actually a pretty good chef"

"Oh" Noah breathed before looking up "wait, where is he?"

"Work called and said that they needed him to work late because of some problems with terrorists or something"

"And holiday-"

"Is still asleep" Rex said

Noah groaned before getting up

"Don't you find it weird that they...I dunno together?"

"we all saw it coming" Rex said as he shoved his lunchbox into his bag then gave it a weird look but dismissed whatever thought he was having

"Ok let's go" Noah said heading for what he assumed to be the front door

"Wait" Rex called "this door" he said

"Why?"

"It's the garage"

Noah gave his friend a look of confusion but followed him anyway

If there was one thing he had learned while Rex still worked for providence it was, ask no questions and just go with the flow.

Of course, he'd almost never followed those rules

"So what's in the garage?" Noah asked

"My bike"

"Like bicycle?" Noah asked

"No like, motor bike" Rex smirked "I have a drivers licence remember?"

Noah stared in awe at the cars in their garage, it was pretty amazing

"I didn't know six had a thing for cars," Noah said slowly

"Holiday. Holiday has a thing for cars," Rex corrected before heading over to a motorcycle and throwing Noah a helmet

"So you can build a motorcycle out of your body and they go out and buy you one?" he asked in a snarky tone

"It's more like, I can build motorcycles out of my body parts and I convinced holiday to give me hers" Rex smiled.

"Well your definitely not going to stand out in our high school" Noah sighed.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Rex smiled excitedly as they pulled up at the school

"So this is it," he said staring at it

He'd been to Noah's school before but this time he was actually enrolling for real

"Yea, once again this is it" Noah sighed as he got off the motorcycle

"So has anything changed?" Rex asked

"Not one bit" Noah said almost sadly "except this time don't expect people to treat you really kindly like how they did before the ping pong tournament"

"Got it" Rex smiled sauntering towards the school

"I don't know why I bothered to say anything..." Noah sighed following his cocky friend into the school.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Noah was shaking

Shaking?

Yes.

Shaking with anger

This was the 17th time Rex had thrown a paper ball at him and the teacher had no noticed

"Noah" Rex whispered from the seat behind him

"What?" Noah hissed

"You wanna come over after school?"

"No way, it was really hard getting to your house" Noah snapped "and couldn't you ask me when class was finished?"

"But I was bored so I wanted to make conversation" Rex whispered

"Well I'm sorry that you've done this part of the curriculum but some of us haven't" Noah snapped

"...are you in or what?"

"If I come over will you knock it off?" Noah asked angrily

"It's nice to see that your making friends Noah but it would be nicer if you two didn't argue like an old married couple during my lessons"

There were snickers around the classroom and Noah flushed Rex with embarrassment before sitting down quietly.

It was silent for quite a bit longer before a note was passed onto Noah's desk

Noah discreetly unfurled it before frowning and looking over at Claire who had a grin on her face

Noah passed it back to Rex expecting the teenager to give an unhappy expression but instead he seemed ecstatic

"What is it now Rex?" the teacher sighed noticing his expression

"there's apparently a get together at my house today" Rex smiled waving around the note that Claire had obviously passed around with the intention of it only landing on Noah's desk but instead people had signed it saying they were in for the deal

"How nice" the teacher said narrowing her eyes in anger before coming over "you can go be excited about it outside"

Noah failed to hold back a chuckle

"I meant both of you," the teacher said glaring at Noah

"What? But I didn't do anything!"

"I saw you pass the note back Mr. Nixon. And you know how I feel about note passing in my class" she proclaimed

Noah sighed and got up along with Rex before going to stand outside

"So...you in for the get together or..."

"You know I'll be there," Noah said in a disheartened tone

"This is going to be so awesome!" Rex exclaimed

"Won't holiday and six be—"

"Working late? _Yes."_ Rex smiled happily

"Of course" Noah rolled his eyes "well at least it's not at my house," Noah said before giving a small smile

"There's the best friend I know" Rex said nudging the blonde teen.

* * *

**...oOo...**

"I thought one of the rules were no house parties" Bobo said obviously no trying to stop the party that Rex had set in motion

"Throwing house parties if I and holiday just happen to be out of town," Rex said in a mocking tone

"Right, and what do you care?" Noah asked "Rex is the one who's gonna get in trouble if they find out"

"The ninja will know" Bobo said "and so will the doctor"

"just relax, I locked all the doors which have any significant equipment in them and everything they need is downstairs, party ends at 12, I clean until 1 and holiday and six will be back at like 3"

"How do you know?" Noah asked

"I read their schedules" Rex smiled triumphantly

"Wow...you might actually get away with this" Noah said slowly starting to relax"

"Yea and there's no way that we won't be able to get this place cleaned up by the time they get back"

"We?" Noah asked

"We, your helping"

Noah groaned, he should have known.

* * *

**...oOo...**

After a long day (and morning) or helping Rex out Noah finally collapsed onto his bed

He had snuck in so his mom didn't know he'd been out until 2AM

The teenager gave a sigh of relief before slowly falling asleep...

all of a sudden his bedroom door was practically kicked down by his mother

"Noah Nixon how. _Dare._ You" she snapped angrily

Noah fell out of his bed and looked up at his mom in confusion

"Getting in trouble at school and then coming home at 2AM?!" she exclaimed

Noah sighed

_'So close'_ he thought before listening to his mother rant about how he was **_SO_** grounded...

* * *

**_...oOo..._**

**I think it's nice how Noah has to put up with all the BS that Rex gets him into :D**

**Please review and make suggestions so I'll make sure I update faster**

**Panda. Out.**

**ヽ****(●´∀｀●****)ノ**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry if the ending seems weak but i ran out of ideas so...yea...**

**also translations are at the bottom**

* * *

Rex sighed as he finally entered the house

His day had been_ CRAZY_

Noah was still really pissed about the house party and getting adjusted at a new school was harder than it looked

..well...

even though he was doing good academically loads of people seemed to crowd around him and want his attention...

The Latino started to make his way to his bedroom but then heard six's voice from his study

a good little adopted son would mind his own business...but...six was a government agent now and he was also speaking in English

Rex crept up to the door and peaked I to his a very agitated mentor

"No...no listen to me, listen to me...yea i...no!" six snapped before falling silent for a while

Rex frowned that his mentor was not giving away an information

"No, you can't just turn up in other people's homes uninvited" six said angrily "nyet, мать listen to me, you're not _listening._ I don't want you to come here!"

Rex almost gasped as six exploded

There was a moment where the emotions hung in the air

"мать?... Бог на небе d-don't start crying...please listen...no it's not that I don't want you here it's just..." six sighed and there was another long pause before he sat down at his desk "yea...ok, fine... я тебя люблю слишком, bye" six said before hanging up

His mentor then laced the phone down before relaxing in his chair

"Are you going to just stand there or come in?" six asked in an irritated tone

"Sorry" Rex said feebly

"You should be" six countered harshly "what did I tell you about ease dropping

"It should be done responsibly and discreetly"

"Yes, and you managed none of those things" six nodded before sitting up properly

"Who was that on the phone?" Rex asked

"How much did you hear?"

"From around, you can't just turn up to people's houses uninvited to...the end" Rex stated "is someone coming?"

"I don't know maybe," six said starting to rub his temples

Something he did when he was really stressed

"Is something bad happening?" Rex pressed

"No...Nothing's happening at all so don't worry" six lied

Rex knew it was a lie because six said it in his _'everything's going bad but don't worry because I'll take care of it no matter how bad and you won't ever know it happened' _voice

"Alright" Rex said submissively before leaving.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Holiday felt like complete and utter crap

She had just spent another long day at the lab that she was working in trying to neutralise the nanite effect completely and help the other wing develop safer uses for all the microscopic machines just lying around

The scientist then smiled as she finally reached her front door, the one thing she loved about living with her boyfriend was that when he was in a bad mood then showering her in **attention (a/n:make of that what you will *wink *wink)**

She opened the door but then noticed there was someone at their front gate

"Uhh...hello" she greeted the person who was standing behind her...

* * *

**...oOo...**

Rex ran into the house excitedly with Noah, it was Friday which meant sleepover, videogames and basically awesomeness night!

The teenagers would have gone and set everything up too if...there wasn't a man in a dark suit sitting in their living room examining a cup of tea

Six was in the kitchen cooking while holiday was sat on the couch with this man not looking at him and not talking

Holiday's eyes widened d as she spotted Rex before she gave him and Noah look that said: get out while you can

"ah" the man on the couch said looking up from his tea "and which one of these is Rex?" he asked

Rex shivered as his intense ice green glare landed on him, his accent was heavily Russian and looked like it had seen a few years of smoking

"He is" Noah said immediately cowering behind his friend

"oh, well then why don't you come over here and have some cake?" he asked motioning to the basket on the table

The teenager knew something was up when the man said that but he compiled anyway, afraid of those cold eyes

Rex went over to the basket and opened it to reveal an assortment of delicious treats

He was about to take one out and eat it but then

"Rex don't eat that it will spoil your dinner" six's cold and emotionless voice came from the kitchen but this time it seemed more icy than usual

"Oh, don't be so hard on the boy. Go on and eat one," the man said but six gave him a death glare

Rex only knew he was giving him a death glare because the atmosphere got more heavy

"I...think I'll wait until later, me and Noah are going up to my room to play some videogames"

He was about to get away when the man stopped him

"My wife made these treats with love so I don't see why he shouldn't have one" the man said grabbing Rex's wrist

"I said no" six said more firmly before turning down the heat on the stove then starting to make his way towards them

At that point holiday had gotten up and was now moving Noah away from whatever battle was about to happen

"Well I said yes"

"Вы хотите сделать это сейчас?" six asked

"привести его на ты, маленький—" the man started but just then the front door opened once again and another woman walked in

At that moment all hostilities were dropped and Rex's wrist was effectively let go of

"Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find a place to park the car~" the woman said quite casually "I hope you two were getting along in my absence"

"Yes, spectacularly" the mysterious man said sitting back down "look he even made me almond tea" he stated going to take a sip of the tea

The woman gasped and knocked the cup out of his hand

"How could you not remember that your highly allergic to almonds" she said in a anxious voice

Six then sighed and went back to whatever he was making

"I'm sorry it always seems to slip our minds" he said completely unapologetically

"_Oh_, and who is this?" the woman asked immediately getting distracted

Rex once again felt himself being grabbed by the hand

"I'm Rex," he said simply

"_oh_" the woman squealed before taking a cake out of the basket and shoving it into Rex's mouth "you're so cute I want to fatten you up and take you with me!" she exclaimed happily

"I'm sorry but—" Noah started but was promptly cut off by the excitable woman

"_Oh_ and is this another حفيد?" she asked happily with eyes fixated on Noah

"No that's his best friend" six stated

"Oh, he's still quite cute" she stated "but not as cute you used to be when you were their age. I swear it was such a wonderful time, you were never cranky and grew your hair out and knew how to have fun as well as—"

"Six who is this?" holiday asked in a flat tone obviously fed up of not knowing what was going on

The woman paused

"And I'm assuming this is the girlfriend" the woman said before starting to stare holiday up and down

Holiday then froze paralysed by this woman's intense concentration

Being a woman who loved to go into mode where she could muster intense concentration it made her seem quite respectable, not the bumbling keet she had played as as she walked in

"Nice" the woman smiled finally giving six a thumb up before taking another cake and walking over to holiday "you can call me мать da?"

"m-what?" holiday asked as the cake was shoved into her mouth

"Mother" six stated "that's my mother"

That made the room fall into absolute silence

"You didn't tell them we were coming?" his father asked in an unimpressed tone

"You made the call two days ago and I have been busy" six countered

"Now, now. We don't want a repeat of the Vatican city do we?" the woman cut in before sighing "such a difficult boy I gave birth to, you know he's always trying to get away from me and his father just because we—"

"Don't say it" six said stopping her "if you're going to barge into my house and stay for dinner we're not going to have this conversation again"

The woman then pouted

"Fine be that way" she sighed "so, Rex. Come over here and talk to your old lady" she smiled mischievously.

* * *

**...oOo...**

When it was finally time for them to leave the atmosphere seemed to get lighter

"So grandma, will we be eyeing you again?" Rex asked as he and Noah devoured the last of the cakes in the basket

"Who knows?" she asked "I did leave a present in the bottom of the basket though" she winked

Rex smiled, he like this woman

On the other hand holiday was stuck trying to quell the never ending argument between six ans his dad

Six was just about to unseat his weapon, they all knew it but most decided to remain in blissful ignorance and take refuge in implausible deniability

"Goodbye son" his dad said finally in an almost mocking tone

"Goodbye Adrian" six said in an even more mocking tone that gave him the last hit

"So where did you park the car?" his dad asked as they exited

"I didn't park it" six's mother laughed before suddenly something started to get louder

It was a weird noise that seemed to coming down from the sky "I crashed it!" she exclaimed dramatically as a ladder appeared

Six didn't seem to be watching anymore

"Here!" the woman exclaimed din a singsong voice, _this'll_ keep the feds off my back"

Noah didn't see the remote coming and it promptly hit him on the head before setting off. An explosion. Less. Than. **Two. ****_Streets. _****_Away_****.**

The group then stared in horror as the laughing woman was lifted into the air away from their house with a background of tall flames.

"See you Christmas~" she sang

Rex then stopped eating is cake and looked down into the basket where the woman had placed a uzi carefully under all the cakes

"She always loved to make an exit" six sighed from inside the house "I'm gonna go take a shower or something, nobody disturb me" he stated before leaving the front door

"Jesus Christ did any of yoose see that?!" Bobo exclaimed as he ran down the stairs

"She's crazy" Rex said slowly

"She's your grandma" Noah said rubbing his forehead where the remote had hit

"This is..._.AWSOME_!" Rex exclaimed excitedly taking out the gun

Holiday immediately snatched the thing away and took out the bullets before glaring at the teen

"Right...not awesome..." Rex said feebly which still left the monkey in complete confusion

"yo guys what happened? I was watching a crime show marathon"

"Nothing" holiday said also leaving

"Nothing" Noah and Rex said in unison before also going off...

* * *

**...oOo...**

Translations:

Мать=mother

Бог на небе=god in heaven

я тебя люблю слишком=I love you too

Вы хотите сделать это сейчас?=you want to do this now

привести его на ты, маленький-=bring it on you little—

حفيد=grandson

* * *

**...oOo...**

**This was so much fun to write you don't even know!**

**i wanted you to get a feel as to want sort of people six's parents are so...yea**

**i'm gonna do holidays family soon...or next if you want, i dunno**

**also this could EASILY turn into an M so...just giving you a fair warning...**

**I should be working on my English homework but I really wanted to do this because I started this but then got sick or busy so...yea**

**Reviews are appreciated a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**warning heartweraming moments ahead :D... and OC's**

* * *

Six stared at the creature that had been dumped on him earlier that day

It was staring back at him with large green eyes with a mixture of fear and curiosity, it's bottom lip was in its mouth being chewed on innocently and it wanted his ice cream

Now. Six loved ice cream more than anything In the world but this thing was the _CUTEST THING HE HAD EVER SET HIS EYES UPON_

"Do you have a name?" he asked staring at it

The creature stared up not understanding a word he had said then started staring more longingly at his ice cream

Six sighed and looked around the office building

Today was an off day where they were to deliver a package to someone but it had been moved meaning he had to stay in work for the day but he didn't have any actual work to do

"Ice cream" the creature said in a small and French accented voice slowly reaching out for some

"No" six said simply pulling it higher where she couldn't reach

The creature then looked at him like a deer in the headlights, but that only lasted for a second

After the initial surprise had washed over the creature's eyes had started to well up with tears

Six sighed and lowered the ice cream before hesitantly giving it to her

At that the creature smiled and ate it happily

_'great, now I'm going to need to get more'_ he thought before realizing that the entire female cast of their information department was staring at him in a way that made his quite uncomfortable considering he had a girlfriend

The ninja then simply got up to leave but the creature saw this and started following him

After a few minutes of walking six stopped, and looked back at the creature

"Are you going to keep following me all day?" he asked her in French

The creature nodded and six gave a silent groan

"Ok, whatever"

* * *

**...oOo...**

Rex burst into the house holding a powerful water gun

"Hey six, I've got a surprise for you" Rex exclaimed excitedly going on a hunt for the ninja

I didn't take long for the boy to locate him

He was sat in the living room with doctor holiday playing with a little girl who seemed to be having the time of her life

"Ok...and you've got a surprise for me..." the teenager said in a much calmer tone before looking at Bobo who was sat in the kitchen drinking coffee

"Don't looks at me," the monkey said in firm tone which got the trio to notice him

"Oh, hi Rex" holiday smiled

"Who's the kid?" Rex asked immediately starting at her; she had long blonde hair and green eyes

"She's some girl who's case I'm working on" six stated "she started brawling her eyes out when left so they made me take her home with me"

"Oh" Rex nodded slowly before looking down at his water gun "I got a new water gun to replace the one those ninjas destroyed when they infiltrated our house in the dead of night" Rex stated holding it up

"Wait, what?" Bobo questioned now paying full attention to the teen "what attack?"

"Don't worry about it" holiday said dismissively before realising that the girl in her lap was squirming

Holiday let go of her and she ran up to Rex before trying to reach up for his water gun

"No way" Rex said holding it up really high before frowning "that's a weird mark you got there" he started staring down the girls sleeves

The girl then stopped reaching for the water gun and pulled down her sleeves

"Let me see" holiday said going over

The girl then backed away and shook her head

"Just let the doctor lady take a look" six said in French "she's a really nice person"

The girl stared at six for a while before showing holiday the mark

"That's ...that's a burn mark. An oddly specific burn mark"

Six came over and stared at the mark for a second

"Ah" he said in an understanding tone

"Ah?" holiday questioned

"This is bad" six said in a serious tone before calmly starting to head to his study.

* * *

**...oOo...**

A man opened his eyes slowly and looked hatefully at his cell phone

It was still late afternoon but he had just managed to fall asleep after a busy day and he didn't want to have to take care of anymore shit

"Hello?" he breathed as he answered the phone

"Agent walker" a calm and annoyingly stoic voice came

"What?" the agent said bitterly "you must have a good reason for calling me or I swear to god—"

"It's about the girl" six stated "where did you get her from?" he asked

"France" walker stated, "she was being abused or something by her father who's disappeared and now we're sifting her off the Buenos Aires where she apparently has some distant relatives"

"Really?" six questioned "why us?"

"Because she's important or something, genius I think"

"Oh, and who are the people taking her in?" six asked

"like I said, distant relatives in Buenos Aires"

"Yea, distant cannibals in Buenos Aires" six stated simply

At that the agent frowned

"What?" he asked rubbing the sleep away from his eyes

"on her arm she had a burn mark, skull and a line through it. that burn mark indicates she's heading off to be butchered and eaten by cannibals with specific taste for kids, the smart kind"

"funny, six. But there's no such thing or we'd know"

"right" six said stretching out the word "the reason you don't know is because they keep low profile and only high up assassins and mercs know of them" six stated "now would you get your ass pout of bed and maybe fix this boss?" he asked

Walker groaned

"fine" he breathed "I'll pool in some info, do a lot of research and get back to you by midnight, if I don't this becomes your problem and I was unavailable at this time"

Six smiled at the other end of the line

He quite liked his boss

He always gave him the chance to handle things his way

"Fine, but my way involves a lot of people getting shot" six stated before hanging up

It was his way of making sure the bastard didn't go back to sleep

"Smug piece of shit" his boss mumbled hatefully before also hanging up and then reluctantly getting out of bed

* * *

**...oOo...**

Six sighed and got out of bed before starting to head for the door

"Where are you going?" holiday asked in a sleepy tone now that her meat pillow was leaving

"To check on the girl" six said simply

"That's nice...you go do that" she breathed before slowly falling back asleep

Six walked down the corridor and entered the girls momentary room

"Hello?" six called inside looking around

The girl was sat on her bed hugging her knees

"Oh...I thought you were one of them..." she said in a shaky voice

Six frowned at this "um...Renée—"

"Lilith"

"Lilith...you wanna talk or something?" six asked knowing she wasn't going to fall asleep if he left her alone

The girl nodded and six came over to sit on her bed

It might have been six's uncharacteristic love for little kids but he did really think that she was the cutest thing ever

She kept making extreme hand gestures as she talked on and on about the things she liked which seemed to include robots and giant ducks

Six then smiled as her eyes began to droop closed

"Goodnight" he whispered getting up

"Wait!" she said bolting up "I don't want to sleep alone"

The ninja looked back

He knew this look; it was of a scared and lonely little girl who felt as if her life was in mortal danger

"Fine" six stated before picking her up and taking her back to his room

He then placed her down in between him and holiday-who immediately pulled her closer and whispered the word:

"Softie"

A smile tugged at the ninja's lips and he gave a soft sighed before also getting into the bed

_'I guess I am'_ he thought shaking his head slightly.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Rex yawned as he made his way downstairs

He had stayed up most of last night at Noah's house playing videogames and eating unhealthy food since he couldn't get any attention from his parental figures

"good morning six...holiday...monkey...Blondie" Rex said sleepily before pausing and staring at the table

"good morning captain ducky" a green eyed blonde girl said giggling in a childish manner as she stated at his boxers shorts

The teenagers face flushed red with embarrassment and he quickly made his way back upstairs to put on some proper pants before storming back down

"I thought she was gonna be going to work with six today?" he questioned

"Actually she's going to stay here a while something dangerous came up" holiday explained

"Captain ducky, captain ducky" the girl chanted over and over

"Oh come on. I thought you couldn't speak English or...speak in general"

The girl just kept giggling and chanting making the teenager groan with frustration as holiday bit back a smirk.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Six exited the black government car and walked up to the group of men waiting for him

"Where is the girl?" a tall strong looking guard asked harshly

"Name" six said simply earning a look from his partner

"What?" The bodyguard questioned

"Name, of the girl" six said simply "we were told we were handing the girl off to her relatives so I'd expect you know her name" he said simply

The bodyguard smiled

"Renee" the man said in an almost smug tone

"Really?" six questioned "nationality?"

"French"

"Parents names?" six pressed "and status"

"john and ally" he stated "mother is deceased and father has disappeared

Six smirked

"That's strange because she told me her real name was Lilith, her nationality is Swiss, her parents-who's' names are apparently peter and Corina-were killed in an explosion and she got lucky and wasn't in the house because her mom was freaking out. Some people caught her and set up a new personality for her before marking her arm and selling her off before making an elaborate plan to have her leally shifted through the US and into Buenos Aires where she'd conveniently disappear"

At that the man snarled

"Where is the girl"

"Not here" six said simply

The man then started to get angry but then the car door opened again and someone stepped out of the car

"I should have known you'd show up eventually" a female voice came

Six gave a small smile

"Still doing dirty business I see" six said

"and you seem to have gone clean" she said in a mocking tone before running her fingers through bleach blonde hair before sighing "I guess this is the part where you arrest me"

"No" six said

"No?" his partner interjected with confusion

"It's in our best interest to keep out as far away from any prison in this country, especially the more secure ones"

"Smart boy" the woman chuckled "well we'll be going now, дорогой"

"What about the recipient's boss?" the bodyguard questioned

"I'm in the mood of disbanding a certain group," she said giving six a look "consider it a 'stay the fuck out of my business' kind of favour"

Six and his partner watched as the woman then got in her car and was driven away.

"What the hell just happened?" his partner questioned

"_We_ just avoided pissing off the yakuza" six smiled simply before heading back to the car "I'm in the moos for ice cream" he then said simply.

* * *

**...oOo...**

Translation:

Дорогой=darling

* * *

**...oOo...**

**Alright i've got one more chapter to write so I'll give you a proper A/N then ;D**


End file.
